A Pirate's Life For Me
by jamiexh
Summary: Inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disney World.  "When Rachel bought the blonde haired beauty in the wench auction, she never expected to actually fall in love with her."
1. Prologue

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Author: Jamiexh

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn, Brittany/Santana

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Rated: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this part)

Summary: Inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean ride at Disney World. "When Rachel bought the blonde haired beauty in the wench auction, she never expected to actually fall in love with her."

Prologue:

Quinn saw the boat come in. It was huge, similar in size to the British Naval ships that her father would show her and her older sister, Margaret, all the time. But, this ship was different. There was no British flag proudly on display, instead a black flag with a skull and crossbones. She knew what this meant…pirates.

Quinn was taught to fear pirates. Her father, Governor Russell Fabray, told her that they were evil people set on destruction. He always assured her that the British Navy could take care of any pirates that try to attack their province, but they never anticipated Captain Jackson Berry and Quartermaster Elias Berry.

Sure, they had heard about the infamous pirates Berry. Elias Berry came from the Prussian empire and met the fellow African pirate, Jackson Angria, on Tortuga. They met, fell in love, and were an unstoppable force. They lived in sin, as her father would say, and Jackson eventually took Elias's last name, which just made it worse in her father's opinion. There were rumors about the Berrys being so ruthless that they stole a girl and both raped her until she bore them a child and then they killed her.

But, the British Navy was unprepared for the attack the Berrys led. They gathered several groups of pirates and took over the province. The navy never stood a chance and neither did they.

Quinn saw Jackson and Elias Berry once before she lost her freedom. They took her father away before instructing another pirate called Schue to auction off her, her mother, and her sister with the other women of the province to the pirates. They were bound in ropes and sent over to the street where a bunch of pirates were gathered. A banner was strung out over their heads that read "Wench Auction."

Girls were sold in front of her. Some went for as few as three pieces of gold, while others as much as fifteen. Her sister was to be sold next and Quinn had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"The eldest daughter of the Governor of the province," Schue started. "She's a fine piece of ass, mateys. Let's start the bidding at 5 pieces of gold." Margaret was quickly sold for eight pieces of gold. Quinn was up next.

"The youngest daughter of the Governor Fabray. She's an unmarried virgin. Pretty lil' lass. Bidding starts at 10 pieces of gold."

Quinn quickly surveyed the crowd. She didn't want any of these men to own her. Then one particularly nasty looking man called out "10 pieces."

"10 pieces from Corkscrew."

"12," another pirate rang out.

"12 from Puck."

"15," Corkscrew countered again.

"17," a third pirate called.

"20," Corkscrew countered again before Schue could announce the bid. Quinn got a good look at Corkscrew. He was old. Probably older than her father, and missing some teeth. He had a scowl that made her wince, and she could tell just by looking at him that he was not going to be a good person to be owned by.

"20, from Corkscrew. Going once, twice."

"30 pieces of gold," a feminine voice called out. Quinn looked up at the girl who was standing at the top of the stairs where the bidding pirates were sitting. She was short, with tan skin and dark hair. She had on a white shirt that left the tops of her breasts uncovered underneath a red jacket. She had on long black boots and a short black skirt. She stood with a tall, skinny, blonde companion, who was wearing a black and white striped shirt with tight black pants.

"Sold," Schue quickly announced, "to Nostra Stella Berry."

'Berry,' Quinn quickly thought to herself, 'couldn't be related to Jackson and Elias.' She quickly searched the crowd again and sure enough, Jackson and Elias were at the top of the steps on the opposite side from Nostra Stella and her blonde friend. The two male pirates had her father in chains. Russell Fabray must have just watched his two daughters get sold and his wife was up next. The two male pirates gleamed with pride.

Nostra Stella Berry worked her way towards her. At first, Quinn was glad. This girl could be her savior. All those male pirates were out there to rape her, to take her virtue. But, this was a girl. Maybe she'd be different.

Nostra Stella pulled at the ropes to lead Quinn away. "Come on, wench," Nostra Stella commanded. Quinn held still. The abruptness of the brunette's tone scared her. For one second, Quinn believed she saw compassion in other girl's brown eyes, but it was quickly masked by anger.

Nostra Stella reached into her jacket and pulled out a pistol. "I said, come on, wench." This time when she pulled on the restraints, Quinn followed along. "We're going back to my room on La Baja," the brunette girl informs the crowd. The blonde girl looked like she was going to follow them, but a quick shake of the brunette's head and her companion halted.

Quinn cried seeing her father struggle to reach out for her as she passed him and the Berrys. And even though her tear filled eyes, she could see the smile exchanged between the Berrys and Nostra Stella. Quinn thought this girl would be her savior, but she was wrong. Nostra Stella Berry was the daughter of Jackson and Elias. Quinn was in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Author: Jamiexh

Rated: NC-17/R (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 1

Rachel "Nostra Stella" Berry loved being a pirate. Then again, when it was the only life she's ever know how could she not like it?

Her fathers were two of the toughest pirates out there. But, they had reasons to be tough. Jackson became a pirate out of revenge. The British took his mother to be a slave when he was a young boy. This was Jackson's way of getting even. And Elias, he was looked at as weak, because he knew he was gay from a young age. Being a pirate made weak Elias seem much stronger.

When they met, it was love at first sight. Jackson never felt any attraction to either sex until Elias came along. They planned to ransack a couple of villages together and they never left each other after that. Jackson even took Elias's surname after a few years as a symbol of his devotion to the other man.

They quickly became feared pirates. It's not because they were extremely ruthless, but rather it was because they were great leaders. Jackson was an extremely competent fighter and Elias was a great planner. They organized and orchestrated many pirate battles and hostile takeovers. They gained enough wealth and supplies to last decades. They even captured an island in the Caribbean and renamed it "Isla de Bajas," the island of the Berrys. But, because they were fair to peasants there, and only killed or sold the rich that oppressed them, the Berrys were able to keep the island without opposition. Jackson and Elias had a good life, but they wanted something more; a child.

So one day, when they passed by a wench auction held by another pirate in Italy, they bought one. The girl was pretty, but it was her voice that drew them to her. The girl sang softly to herself as she and the others were being auctioned off. But, Jackson and Elias heard her and she was their personal siren. Her name was Shelby.

They treated Shelby well. They were gentle and kind. They didn't force her to have sex with them, but she agreed to help them bare a child. Jackson and Elias never knew if she agreed because they paid for her and she felt obligated or if she genuinely liked them and wanted to help them. They were grateful for what she was doing for them, and promised to give her pirate status once she gave birth.

But Shelby died in childbirth. Jackson and Elias were so upset when she died, and even more upset that Shelby never got to meet Nostra Stella, "our star." They named her Rachel, but to the pirates she will always be known as their star, because she is their star. Rachel has a voice like Shelby's and never ceased to amaze her two fathers.

Rachel was pirate from day one, but she wasn't alone in that. There were a few children growing up on La Baja with her. There was Noah Puckerman, who was called Puck. Unlike Rachel, Noah wasn't planned. Noah's father impregnated his wench and wanted to kill her when he found out that she was with child. But, Elias wouldn't have it, so Noah was born. But, Papa Puckerman didn't stick around. He killed the wench and took off when Noah was five years old. Jackson and Elias raised the boy and taught him all he needed to learn as a pirate. They wanted him to look at them as his parents, but not so much that he would see Rachel as his sister. They wanted Rachel and Puck to be together and even allowed Puck to take Rachel's virginity so it wouldn't be stolen away. But, Rachel didn't want Puck and admitted to her fathers that she liked girls better than boys. Jackson and Elias had no choice, but to accept that.

So, they tried to hook Rachel up with the other child on board "The Berry." Her name was Brittany Sylvester. Brittany's dad was a pirate who bought his wife in wench auction. Lucas Sylvester fell in love and married Sue. For that, the Berry's gave her full rights as a pirate on the ship and they were happy. Brittany was born six months before Rachel, and Lucas nicknamed Brittany, "Mia Bailarin," because she was his little dancer. But, Lucas died in battle not too long after Brittany was born, and Sue quickly took his place as a pirate officer. In the hierarchy system on La Baja, Sue Sylvester was officially third from the top. Unofficially, that spot was Rachel's, who Sue took in as her surrogate daughter, but Rachel was not of age to claim that position.

Brittany and Rachel were best friends growing up. As they got older, that kissed and had sex with each other, but there was no romantic connection between them. Rachel knew that they were met to just be best friends, especially after Brittany fell in love with the daughter of one of the local merchants on Isla de Bajas. Her name was Santana and though both young pirates slept with Santana, Brittany was in love with her. And Santana loved her back.

But, Santana lived on the island and Brittany and Rachel were off sailing a lot so they never did see Santana as much as Brittany would like. And when Brittany left Santana last, Brittany was sad, because she knew they would be gone for a while. Rachel and Brittany both knew that Elias and Jackson were planning a huge raid on a British province, the province that Russell Fabray governed. Russell had a history with Elias. They went to the same boarding school in France when they were younger and Russell was merciless when he tortured Elias. So, likewise, Elias promised to spare no mercy to Russell when they seized everything he had. But, a big takeover like that required lots of planning and assistance from other pirates. It wasn't hard to recruit other pirates; they just had to promise a share of the booty.

With everything they did beforehand, taking over the province was easy. The British Navy never stood a chance. Jackson and Elias took great pleasure in raided the home of the governor. That's when Rachel first saw the girl. She looked about Rachel's age, and was a couple of inches taller. The girl had blonde hair and hazel eyes and was wearing a beautiful white dress. Rachel could barely take her eyes off the girl, until Schue, one of her fathers' pirate officers took her away with her mother and older sister to be sold.

As the beautiful blonde girl left the house so did Rachel. She headed to the square where she knew Brittany would be waiting for her.

"They got a good lot," Brittany told her, "lots of riches and supplies for the trip home."

"We're going to Tortuga first. We always go to Tortuga first. I know you miss Santana, but you need to remember that pirate business always comes first."

Brittany just nods. "Lots of pretty ladies, too. I think your dads would be happy if you finally bid on one."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you need someone too, Rachel. I have Santana. My mom and your dads just want to see you happy. So does Puck, even though he wishes you would be happy with him."

"So, I bid on a wench," Rachel started. "Fuck her a bit, and then discard her? That's supposed to make me happy?"

"You could fall in love. My dad did. Mom still misses him."

"I have nothing in common with the wenches. I've never lived on land like them. I've lived on a boat forever, and never wore a dress in my life. I have two fathers, and the female role models I have are on the island, or your mother who is just as masculine as my dads. How can I ever fall in love?"

"You will," Brittany said certainly. "Come on, let's at least go watch the auction."

When they got to the auction, the blonde girl from the governor's home was up for sale.

"You should buy her," Brittany whispered to Rachel. "She's pretty." Rachel just shook her head as Schue announced the bidding on the girl.

"The youngest daughter of the Governor Fabray. She's an unmarried virgin. Pretty lil' lass. Bidding starts at 10 pieces of gold."

Rachel watched the bidding war and would be damned if Corkscrew got the girl. Corkscrew went through wenches like he did rum; quickly. It's actually how he got his nickname. His penis was as tiny as a cork and he would screw any wench. But, he was a mean son of a bitch and Rachel did not want this girl to be another notch on his bedpost. Plus Brittany was right, the girl was pretty.

"30 pieces of gold," Rachel heard herself call out.

Schue didn't miss a beat. "Sold to Nostra Stella Berry."

Rachel quickly got out her gold and headed up to collect her wench. She didn't stop think about how weird that sounded to her. She just gave Brittany a whole bunch of reasons why she would never do this, but now she finds herself compelled to help this girl, who is the daughter of the man would tormented her father? Sometimes life has an ironic sense of humor.

Rachel paid Schue. "Come on, wench," Rachel commanded to save face. She was after all the daughter of Jackson and Elias, she couldn't appear soft. She tugged at the ropes on the girl, but was met with resistance. Rachel looked at the girl with empathy. She imagined that this situation could not be easy for her, but Rachel had a role to play. The next step would be force.

Quickly pulling out her pistol, Rachel ordered the girl to move again. This time the girl moved. Rachel spotted her fathers in the crowd as she turned to head back to the ship. They are holding the governor hostage to watch as his family gets auctioned off. Her dad, Elias whispered something into the governor's ear, which causes the governor to cry harder. Rachel imagined that it was something along the lines of "My daughter just bought your daughter."

Rachel announced to fathers and Brittany that she was taking the girl back to her room. She quickly looks over at Brittany who moved to follow them, but a quick shake of the head stopped her. She climbed the stairs by where her fathers were and they smiled at her. Rachel smiled back, but she couldn't help but think that there were two reasons that they were happy. One, she finally bought a wench, which is something they have encouraged her to do in the past. And two, she bought the daughter of their enemy, and that was something they could torture him with before they hung him.

They quickly arrived at Rachel's room. Rachel closed the door and locked it. Turning back around, Rachel knew what she needed to do in order to protect this girl from the other pirates.

After cutting off the girl's binding, Rachel said softly "Strip, please." The girl began to cry harder as she removed her clothes. Rachel quickly took off her clothes as well and sat on the bed. She grabbed the girl's wrist and gently tugged her to the bed. 'What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray," the blonde girl whispered.

"Alright, Quinn, come on, lie down," Rachel cooed. "It's okay to cry. I know you went through a lot today." Quinn lay down on the bed, and Rachel moved to tangle herself in Quinn's limbs. "I'm sorry for all this, but it's the only way I can protect you. Walk like I hurt you down there tomorrow. It'll help my credibility."

"You're not going to sleep with me," Quinn questioned.

"We'll, I am in the literally sense of the word. But, no, I'm not going to have sex with you. My fathers were fair to their wench and didn't force her to do anything. I'm going to be the same way. You may be mine on this ship, but that doesn't have to take away your basic human rights. When we're alone, call me Rachel. Otherwise it's Nostra Stella or just Stella. I'm going to do my best to keep you safe."

"Why?"

Rachel was stumped by that question. "I don't know. Maybe I'll figure it out in the morning. In the meantime, we should sleep. We're living the province early in the morning, and you don't need to think about what going on outside later." Quinn just nodded as Rachel pulled her close, knowing full well that her blonde bedmate was thinking of her loss of freedom and father's execution.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Rated: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 2

When Rachel woke up she was smiling. She had this beautiful naked blonde girl in her arms. Sure, they didn't have sex last night, but Quinn was absolutely gorgeous and Rachel knew that she could get used to this.

Rachel didn't know what behavior was appropriate for this situation. She wanted to kiss the other girl so badly. She settled for kissing the blonde girl's shoulder. Quinn stirred at the contact.

"Hey," Rachel whispered to her. "Good morning."

Quinn just turned over and looked at Rachel before responding, "Good morning" back to her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"As good as to be expected."

Rachel just nodded.

"Thank you," Quinn said, looking directly into Rachel's eye. She didn't understand the pirate's motives. This girl is the daughter of the men that broke her family apart and killed her father. There was no reason for this girl to be nice to her, and Quinn wanted to know what game this pirate was playing. Her father warned her about the games that other people play. They would say one thing and mean another. And surely pirates played worse games than the boys in her province do.

"For what?"

"Saving me," Quinn answered as she moved to kiss the brunette girl. She knew that even though Stella said that she wasn't going to force anything that she belonged to the pirate. And why else would a pirate buy her if not for sex. Her father might have drummed into her head that homosexuality was wrong, but if was the only way to make sure that that she was safe, she'd have sex with the other girl and pray for forgiveness later.

Rachel was surprised by the forwardness, but she eagerly kissed back. She was enjoying herself, and gasped when she felt Quinn's fingers on her abdomen, moving upward towards her breasts.

"What are you doing," Rachel managed to stammer out.

"What you bought me to do," Quinn replied quietly as moved to grab Rachel's breasts.

Rachel moaned. "I told you that you didn't have to do this." But, Quinn just kept going, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples. "Quinn, really, you should stop before I get too into this."

"I'm your wench," Quinn told her. "You own me, Stella. I'm glad you didn't force me last night, but this is what I was bought to do." Quinn quickly put her mouth on Rachel's nipple and bit it. Rachel moaned loudly, and arched her back. "I don't really know what I'm doing," Quinn admitted. "Tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

"You really don't have to do this," Rachel said panting. Quinn just climbed on top of Rachel, mouth attached to her boob, as her hands traveled lower. Rachel could feel Quinn's fingers swipe her slit and the contact made her hips jerk forward.

"Yes, I do," was all Quinn said as she got off the pirate and pressed her thumb to Rachel's sensitive nub. The brunette whimpered at the contact. "Was that good?"

"Very," the pirate panted. "Do it again." Quinn obliged and Rachel bucked against her hand.

"Are you," Quinn started to ask, but couldn't get the words out.

"Am I what," Rachel demanded.

"A virgin?"

"No," Rachel answered firmly. "Fuck me, Quinn." Quinn quickly pushed a finger inside the brunette and Rachel groaned. Quinn thrust her finger in and out of the girl, while using her other hand to circle around her clitoris. "More," Rachel moans and Quinn slips in another finger.

"No," Rachel directed, "use three. And harder." Quinn followed Rachel's instructions and soon enough Rachel's body shook with her orgasm. Quinn's fingers slipped from the brunette once her body went limp.

Rachel snaked her hand around Quinn's waist and pulled the blonde girl into her as the pirate struggled to catch her breath. Finally, Rachel was able to speak again. "That was good for your first time. Thank you. Are you really a virgin?"

Quinn nodded, tears forming in her eyes at the question. She thought that if she just took care of the pirate that she would be left alone. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Hey," Rachel soothed, "it's okay. I'm not gonna penetrate you, but I am going to return the favor." Quinn's breath caught at that statement.

Rachel just shifted so that she was hovering over Quinn. "Shh," Rachel tried to calm the blonde, "just relax. You'll like this." And with that Rachel kissed Quinn hard, and was surprised when Quinn kissed her back. When they broke the kiss, Quinn panted, and Rachel moved lower on Quinn's body to suck on her breasts.

"Stella," Quinn moaned, which caused Rachel to stop her ministrations.

"It's Rachel. When we're alone, it's Rachel," the pirate informed her again before reattaching herself to Quinn's breast and quickly stroking the other girl's clit.

"Rachel," Quinn cried out and Rachel smiled. She knew her "wench" was ready to come, and she wouldn't deny her any longer. Rachel began to suck on Quinn's clit and stroked her slit. Quinn's back arched up and within minutes Quinn came violently.

Rachel crawled back to cuddle the girl. "Are you okay," she asked Quinn, who just nodded.

"Why are you being so nice to me," Quinn asked timidly. "You don't have to be. I know how other pirates treat their wenches."

"I don't know," Rachel answered honestly. "It could be that I'm sympathetic to what you're going through. Or maybe it could be that I like you. It's probably a combination of both. Why did you have sex with me?"

"I thought it was what I was supposed to do."

"You don't have to do this. You're not obligated."

"You make me feel safe. And this place is scary, so I don't know how you do it. Granted, you scared me when we were with everyone else and you pulled out the gun, but here, now, I feel safe. Protected."

"You are safe. And you are mine. At least, until we reach my fathers' island, Isla de Bajas. There are a lot locals that still live there. You'll like there, and you'll be safe." Quinn just nodded, cuddling closer into her.

But, that came to a halt, when they heard the lock on the door, click. Rachel pulled the covers over Quinn, who sunk closer to the pirate, and sat up to see the intruder, and grabbed her gun.

"Nostra," Elias said as he entered the room with Jackson in tow. Both male pirates smiled when they saw their daughter naked in bed, and covering Quinn.

"I see we've taught you well," Jackson added. "Taking care of your wench and confronting anyone who comes into your personal space."

Quinn just crawled closer to Rachel and gripped her tighter. She didn't understand what the two male pirates wanted with her. Rachel just dropped her gun and planted a kiss on Quinn's forehead and whispered, "it's okay."

"She scared of us," Jackson asked. Rachel nodded. "There is no need for that. Our daughter chose you. We've been going after her to bid on a wench for a few years now. You're the only one she has. So, you must be special. We won't harm you."

"And the fact that you're Governor Fabray's daughter just adds icing to the cake. He was so upset over it. Revenge was so sweet. He pleaded with us to let you go until…"

"Dad," Rachel yelled. Quinn's eyes were full of tears and Rachel pulled her closer. "Please. Don't upset her."

"Maybe," Jackson started, "this is a conversation that we should have alone with our star. Mia will be here in a minute to give your girl some clothes. She can watch her while we speak." Rachel nodded and a minute later, Brittany came in, and Rachel's dads left for them to change.

"Good night," Brittany asked.

"Morning," Rachel told Brittany. She turned to Quinn, "This is Mia Bailarin. She'll take care of you when I'm not around. It's okay. Go get dressed."

Quinn just took the clothes from the blonde girl and looked at them quickly. There was a black v-cut t-shirt and a tan pair of slacks. They didn't give her any socks or shoes, so she would have to go barefoot. Quinn just took a deep breath as she pulled on the clothes and listened to the conversation between Mia and Stella.

Brittany just smiled. "Lucky. She's pretty. She's not my Santana, but she's pretty. Did you take it?"

"No," Rachel answered. "Quinn, remember about what I said last night when you walk." Quinn just nodded and Rachel smiled.

"No, or not yet," Brittany pushed. "You didn't take it so you must like her." Brittany then approached Quinn. "If she likes you, then you can call me Brittany when alone or just with Rachel. Did she ask you to call her Rachel?" Quinn nodded again; she was afraid to really speak to the other pirate. "She must really like you. See, Rachel, I told you that you can find someone."

"Alright, enough," Rachel reprimanded Brittany. "She's dressed, go outside and watch her and send my dads back in."

Brittany did what Rachel requested and soon enough Elias and Jackson were back in the room.

"You like her," Elias asked, "don't you?"

Rachel just nodded. "I don't know why, dad, but I do. I saw her when we raided her house and I thought she was pretty, and then at the auction sale I couldn't let Corkscrew have her. I wanted her."

"You sleep with her," Jackson questioned.

"This morning. But, she started it. She kissed me. Last night, I just held her and let her cry, and this morning she was all over me."

"Did you take her virginity?"

"I didn't penetrate her. But, I made her come."

"What did you tell her to call you?"

"Rachel when we're alone. Stella all other times."

Elias and Jackson smiled at each other. "She's got it bad," Elias said.

"She does," Jackson confirmed. "Did you promise to free her?" Rachel nodded. "When?"

"When we get home."

"That's not a lot of time," Elias told her. "A month to Tortuga and a week in between there and home. Not a lot of time at all to get her to fall in love with you."

"I'm not in love with her."

"Not yet, little one. But, you will be. We can see it in your eyes. Treat her right, and she'll stay with you. We'll make her a pirate if she chooses it."

"If she was already all over our Rachel then you have a shot," Jackson added.

"A shot at what," Rachel asked.

"Getting the girl. And we'll get to see you truly happy. We love you, Rachel, and we want the best for you. And believe me, you're doing everything right to get the girl to fall in love with you."

"But, I'm not in love with her," Rachel stated again.

"She's got a lot to overcome," Elias informed them, ignoring Rachel. "Russell Fabray most likely brainwashed her against homosexuality. That's going to be a tough upbringing to overcome. She might have had sex with you. Maybe it was purely out of obligation, or maybe she likes you deep down inside. Either way, I'm interested in this."

…

"Come on, Quinn," Brittany urged. "We're going to my room." Brittany quickly dragged the other blonde into her bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Do all pirates have their own rooms," Quinn asked. "Because you do and Rachel does." She was curious, because the ship didn't seem big enough for everyone to have their own room.

"No," Brittany explained. "Rachel only has her own room because it's her fathers' ship. And me and my mom have our own room because mom's an officer and I'm her daughter. Mommy's like the third highest ranking person on the boat officially. Unofficially, Rachel ranks higher though, but Ray's too young take rank."

"And where do you rank?"

"I'm too young to rank officially too. I'm only six months older than Rachel. But, I will be fifth from the top, right below my mom."

"Brittany," Sue called as she entered her daughter's room, "who are you talking to?" Sue's eyes widened as soon as she sees Quinn. "You bought a wench without my permission. And what about Santana? I thought you cared about her?"

"Mommy," Brittany introduced, "this is Quinn, Rachel's wench. Quinn, this is my mom, Coach Sylvester, she's the ship's navigator. And Mommy, I do love Santana. I want Uncle Jackson and Uncle Elias to make her a pirate so she can stay with me. But, they said they wouldn't yet."

"Why do you have Rachel's wench?"

"Because Uncle Jackson and Rachel told me to watch her. Rachel doesn't want her unprotected. Corkscrew wanted her too. He's mean. I don't know why my uncles let him stay."

"He's been on the ship a long time and he's good in battle. But, they are right to not trust him. Especially with a pretty girl. I have to go chart our course to Tortuga." Sue kissed Brittany on her forehead, and then turned to Quinn, who tensed at the older blonde pirate. She wasn't sure she trusted Rachel yet, let alone the other two blonde pirates.

"But", Sue continued her speech, "be careful around Corkscrew. If he bid on you, he won't hesitate to rape you. He's tried it before with Rachel's mother, but Elias caught him. Jackson wanted to kill him for it, but Elias pointed out that he was too good of a fighter to get rid of." With that she left and Brittany turned back to Quinn.

"So you like Rachel, don't you?"

"What," Quinn stammered. She didn't know what the blonde girl was talking about. The brunette pirate didn't hurt her, and actually put her at ease with her situation. "I mean she's nice and all."

"But, you slept with her."

"She owns me," Quinn justified. Sure, it wasn't as awkward kissing the girl as she imagined and she felt good pleasuring the other girl. But, that didn't mean she liked her, did it? No, she couldn't like the other pirate. She couldn't like girls. It was a sin.

"She didn't force you though. She would have taken your virginity if she did. And Rachel's not like that anyway. Which means you came on to her. You like her."

"I'm not gay, Brittany."

"But you like her, admit it," Brittany pushed with a smirk.

"I can't. It's wrong. It's a sin. What I did with her is a sin."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?"

"Did you enjoy having sex with Rachel?"

"Yes," Quinn admitted.

"Then how can it be wrong? You like her and she likes you. Yay. Maybe you and Santana can become pirates together."

"I don't think so. Besides, she's setting me free at her dads' island. She might like me, but I don't think she wants to keep me around."

"She being polite by letting you go. If you ask her to stay, she'll let you. She's got it bad for you. She's never shown any interest in anyone else other than you. Sure, she's slept with Puck, and Santana and me, but she likes you. I can tell. I'm good at these sorts of things."

"I hope you're not talking my girl into having a threesome with you and Santana," Rachel said as she entered the room. Quinn jumped at her voice. She didn't even hear the brunette walk in.

"No," Brittany smirked, "but that's a good idea. You should join too, Rach. It would be so hot."

"I'll think about it," Rachel answered her. "Come on, Quinn. You must be hungry. Let's get you some grub. Mia, you coming?" The tall blonde just nodded as they headed to the mess hall on the ship.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Rating: R/NC-17 (R this chapter)

Chapter 3

Brittany sat down with Quinn as Rachel went up and grabbed food for the three of them. As soon as they began to eat, Corkscrew walked up to them.

"Have a good night, lass," he said to Quinn. "I could have shown ya a better time than this girl." Quinn quickly hid as much of herself behind Rachel as possible. This man perhaps scared Quinn the most on the ship. Jackson and Elias may have brought her fate upon her, but there was just something unsavory about this man, and Brittany's mother's warning didn't help matters.

"She enjoyed what I had to give her," Rachel spat back. "My wench likes how I fuck her, don't you." Quinn nodded. "See she likes it. She's not walking right, she liked it so much." Rachel quickly kissed Quinn hard, showing Corkscrew her dominance.

Both Rachel and Quinn had to suppress their moans at the kiss. Rachel began to realize that maybe her fathers and Brittany were right; maybe she did like this "wench." Quinn was surprised at how right this kiss felt. It was easy and she liked it. But, then Quinn scolded herself. 'I can't like this. It's wrong. These pirates must be brainwashing me.'

"That may be," Corkscrew responded, "but I'll have ya wench, the same way I had ya mother."

"What?" Rachel's stomach dropped and she pulled her girl tightly into her.

"I fucked ya mother before she got knock up with ya. Ya could be my own daughter."

"You're lying," She demanded, feeling sick at the thought.

"Maybe," he answered as he walked away with a smirk.

"Mia," Rachel turned to Brittany, "where's your mother?" She had to know the truth.

"She's charting the course for Tortuga, so probably in her room. Why?"

"Keep an eye on Quinn. I have to talk to her." And with that Rachel put Quinn in Brittany's arms and head off to Sue's room.

"Mia," Quinn asked tentatively, "will she be okay?"

Brittany squeezed the girl and smiled gently. "I hope so. But see, you do like her. You care about her."

"I need her to protect me."

"No, you just need her."

Quinn just shook her head and started eating. She didn't want to think about what the blonde girl said because, deep inside, she's afraid that she might be right.

...

"Coach," Rachel called, "you in here?"

"Yes, Stella. I'm here," Sue replied.

Rachel quickly closed the door behind her. "Aunt Sue, can I talk to you about something?"

"I'm a little busy."

"It's about my mom." Sue stopped what she was doing and looked up at Rachel.

"Shouldn't you speak to your fathers about her? They knew her better than me."

"Bull," Rachel spat. "You shared a room with her and Sara Puckerman when you all were pregnant and just had kids. You spent a lot of time with her. And all I want to know is did Corkscrew rape her?"

"Why would you ask me that," Sue demanded.

"Because he brought it up at breakfast. Did Corkscrew rape my mother? Could he be my father?" Rachel was angry. She wanted her answers and Sue was playing games with her. This wasn't something she could just pussy-foot around like when Rachel would ask if her fathers were coming back during a long fight. This was serious and Rachel needed to know.

Sue exhaled and allowed tears to fall from her eyes, "Yes."

Rachel started cry, and Sue hugged her tight.

"I guess I should tell you the story then," Sue began.

…

Sue was holding a one month old Brittany in her arms, trying desperately to get the baby to go to sleep.

"Come on, Brittany," Sue pleaded. "Just take a nap for Mama. She needs the sleep."

At that moment, Shelby came running into their shared room. The room was set aside by the Berrys for pregnant women and women who gave birth and to take care of the babies. It was an easier way to protect the women and keep the crew from staying up all night with babies crying.

"Come on, wench," Corkscrew called as he entered the room. "I'm going to show ya a good time." At his yelling, Brittany started to cry and Sue got angry.

"Look asshole," Sue yelled. "She's not your wench and she pregnant with the Berrys' child. You need to leave, or I'll make you leave."

"Oh, really," he taunted. "How ya goin' to do that?"

Sue put Brittany down on her bed and walked over to Corkscrew. She feinted, made it look like she was going to play with him, and then hit him straight in the balls. Corkscrew's face scrunched up in pain as he quickly left the room.

Sue picked up her crying baby, and tried to rock her sleep.

"Thank you," Shelby said to Sue.

"You can thank me by getting her to go to sleep."

"Here," Shelby cooed. "Let me hold her." Sue gladly gave up the crying girl and Shelby gently rocked and sang to her.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam. Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."

Sure enough, Brittany was fast asleep at the end of the song and the unborn baby in Shelby's stomach began to kick. Sue took Brittany from Shelby and smiled at her.

"I guess the two little ones like your singing. You're good, I'll give you that," Sue told her.

"Thank you. And this little one," Shelby said, holding her stomach, "is my little star. He or she has to like my singing."

"So what did you do to piss off Corkscrew?"

"He raped me. Right before I found out I was pregnant. He thinks it's his."

"Is it?"

"It could be. I want to believe that it's either Jackson's or Elias's though. They were nice and gentle and I want to help them have this child. I don't want it be from some damn pirate that forced himself on me," Shelby cried.

"Hey. No one has to know," Sue soothed.

"He's after me." Shelby explained. "He doesn't want the Berry's to get their baby. I'm afraid. They can only protect me so much though. Sue, promise me something. If something were to happen to me, after this baby is born, take care of him or her. I mean I know the Berrys will, but keep an eye out for him or her. Please."

Sue just grabbed Shelby's hand. "Sure."

…

"So that's what happened," Rachel asked.

"Yes," Sue soothed. "If it's any consolation, I don't think he's your dad. You're nothing like him."

"I should go," Rachel stated.

"Wait," Sue stopped her, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, like you were my own. And take good care of your wench, Quinn is it?" Rachel nodded. "Take good care of Quinn. Your dads would want it. Even more so, your mom would want it. Maybe she'll be good for you."

"I think she might be," Rachel tells her. "And I love you too, Aunt Sue." With that Rachel leaves and heads back to Brittany and Quinn.

Rachel quickly slid back next to Quinn and pulled her in for a quick kiss then whispered in her ear, "Never leave my or Mia's sight. He's not to be trusted. We'll keep you safe I promise." Rachel kissed Quinn's ear and slowly kissed her down to the top of her shirt.

"No fair," Brittany moaned, "you get someone to play with. And I can't even play with you anymore now that you have Quinn. And I don't know if Santana would like me playing with you and your wench."

"Sorry, Mia," Rachel smirked. "I'm not up for sharing her." Quinn smiled. "But, we've got to go. I'm taking Quinn on a tour of the ship and you've got some work to do." Brittany just smiled at them as Rachel took Quinn away.

Rachel showed Quinn all the places she would need to know and need to avoid. For example, the mess hall and the officer's quarters were places she will be going to with Rachel, but the lesser pirates' quarters and the brig were places she shouldn't go. Quinn watched as Rachel quickly did her pirate chores and took her back to the Mess Hall for dinner. They ate quickly with Brittany again. Rachel showed complete possessiveness over Quinn and when they finished eating Rachel quickly pulled Quinn into her bedroom and locked the door.

"How do you need me," Quinn asked dutifully as Rachel undressed her.

"What," Rachel responded, distracted. "Oh, this. No, this is for show. In case someone walks in, it looks like I fucked you. We sleep naked every night for that reason. The more badass people think I am, the more protected you'll be." Rachel stopped to Quinn in the eyes. "Quinn, you are beautiful. Just thought I'd let you know that."

Quinn helped Rachel out of her clothes and smiled at her. "So are you, Rachel. Both inside and out. You really don't need me for anything tonight?"

"Quinn," Rachel sobbed. "Could you just hold me?"

The blonde girl gently led the pirate into bed and wrapped her body around the brunette. Quinn snaked her hand around Rachel's waist and kissed her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"He raped my mom," Rachel began. "He could be my dad. He's so horrible. I don't want him to be my dad. I don't want him tarnishing the thought of my mother. And I especially don't want him touching you." Rachel paused before admitting, "I like you, Quinn. My fathers see it. Brittany sees it. I know that we just met each other, but I feel special with you. I'm sorry if this is too much, but I thought you should know. I know I told you that you're free when we get back to the island, but you are welcomed to stay. I think I'd like it very much if you stayed. You don't need to answer me right away, we still have a few weeks until Tortuga and another week after that to get home, but the option's there."

Quinn kissed Rachel's shoulder again. Quinn was starting to feel something for the brunette, but she didn't understand what it was. Sure, she had sex with her, but that was because she had to. That was her role. So what if she enjoyed it? That didn't make her gay, right? Quinn knew she couldn't be gay. But, there was just something about Rachel. Quinn just exhaled, "let's just see what happens." And with that Rachel snuggled into Quinn and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 4

Days passed and feelings grew. Rachel kissed the blonde "wench" passionately and possessively while outside with the pirates, but when they were alone they cuddled and kissed tenderly. Rachel never pushed Quinn to do anything she didn't want to and Quinn never admitted to having feelings for Rachel, even to herself. But, things did change between them. Quinn started to kiss Rachel longer and she found herself liking it more and more. Not that it was ever difficult to kiss Rachel, but she felt less obligated and more desire to do it.

Quinn found it weird that sex with Rachel wasn't even awkward. Sure, the first time she didn't know what she was doing, but it was still an amazing and arousing experience. She couldn't believe that she had gotten wet from pleasuring the pirate, and she really couldn't believe that the pirate turned around and gave her an orgasm without taking her virginity.

Rachel was surprisingly gentle and kind. Quinn's first thoughts about the girl were right. She was her savior. She might be the daughter of the men who killed her father and sold her and her family, but she was her angel. Quinn was protected from the other pirates, fed, and clothed all in exchange for nothing really. Quinn couldn't imagine how she had gotten so lucky.

But, Quinn was confused. She felt more and more desire to really be with the other girl. Maybe it was that she was afraid of some other, less gentle, pirate raping her, or maybe it's because she knew how much Rachel enjoyed it when she had her fingers thrusting deep within the brunette, but Quinn knew that she wanted to lose her virginity to Rachel. However, she didn't know how to bring this up to the girl without admitting that she may potentially like her. She couldn't have that. She wasn't allowed to be gay.

But, Rachel was good about it all. She kept her safe even if it meant she was basically watched over 24/7 by Rachel, Brittany, Coach, Elias, Jackson, or even Puck. Rachel introduced Quinn to Puck a few days after she arrived on the ship. Though, the brunette pirate was nervous about letting her stay with Puck, since he had bid on her back in at the wench auction, Rachel knew he would take care of her if she set him straight.

"Puck," Rachel introduced. "This is my wench, Quinn. Quinn, this is Puck." Puck smiled and took Quinn's hand, kissing it. He then grabbed her and pulled her in to try to kiss her on the lips, but was stopped by a smack on the head.

"She's mine," Rachel practically growled, "Puck. I'm not sharing her. Mine."

Puck looked like her was going to push, but Rachel quickly grabbed Quinn, held her close, and kissed her gently. "My girl, Noah. I like her."

At that moment, Quinn caught herself. She almost said that she liked her too. Luckily, Puck just nodded and promised to keep an eye out for her before the words could leave her lips. Quinn may not be allowed to be gay, but she was finding it harder and harder to fight it.

Finally, Quinn gave in one night. Rachel was kissing her as they lay naked on the bed. Quinn quickly squeezed Rachel's butt, pulling her closer to her. She felt Rachel smirk against her lips.

"Someone's eager tonight," Rachel flirted as she flipped Quinn onto her back, and placed kisses all along her front. Quinn moaned as Rachel teased her nipples, massaged her breasts, and moved lower and lower until she reached her center. Quinn cried out at the contact, but quickly stopped the other girl.

"What's wrong," Rachel looked up, concerned. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do," Quinn stated, firmly. "But not like that. I want you, Rachel. I trust you. Take it."

Rachel looked the blonde girl right in the eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't want anyone else to take," Quinn replied.

"No one's going to go near you I promise, so if you're afraid, you don't need to be," Rachel soothed.

"Rachel, please," Quinn pleaded. "Please, just take it. I want you. I like you." Quinn quickly realized what she said and dropped her gaze.

Rachel smiled. "Hey, Quinn. Come on, look at me," she said as she cupped Quinn's face and gently moved it to meet her own. Rachel kissed Quinn tenderly, before telling her, "I love you, Quinn Fabray." Quinn breath caught. This was something she hadn't been expecting. She kissed Rachel hard on the lips and smiled at her. Sure, Quinn had been surprised and though she couldn't bring herself to say the words, she thinks she might feel the same.

"I'm gay," was all Quinn said, with tears in her eyes.

"I know," Rachel smirked. "We don't have to do this."

But, Quinn quickly grabbed her hand and placed it at her opening. "Please."

Rachel quickly stroked her thumb against Quinn's clitoris a few times, causing the girl to groan. "I'll take this slow," she promised. "Tell me if it's too much." Quinn nodded and Rachel placed one hand on Quinn to hold her still and with the other gently pushed one digit into her. Quinn whimpered in pain, and Rachel stopped once she got all the way in. "Are you okay? I can stop."

Quinn just shook her head. "Keep going," she urged.

Rachel pulled her finger out and gently thrust it back in. Quinn whimpered with each stroke. Rachel kept thrusting slowly and brought her mouth to suck lightly on Quinn's clit. Quinn's body quickly relaxed and she moaned at that contact. Rachel's hand that was steadying Quinn quickly snaked upward towards her breasts and played with Quinn's nipples. Quinn began bucking franticly and Rachel added another finger into the girl, causing her to gasp. After a few more minutes, Quinn's body went limp and Rachel moved to cuddle the girl.

When Quinn finally caught her breath, she turned to try to climb on top of Rachel, but the smaller girl just held her steady. "What about you," Quinn asked.

"Shh," Rachel quieted, "you'll catch me next time. How do you feel?"

Quinn smiled. "Amazing. And a little sore."

"Yeah, that's to be expected. Come on, Quinn. Let's go to sleep." Quinn just snuggled into her and both girls fell fast asleep.

…

Rachel woke up first the next morning, which was a good thing. Quinn bled a lot the night before when Rachel took her virginity, and Rachel didn't want to freak the other girl out by the sight of her blood on the sheets. Rachel quickly pulled on clothes and used the blankets to cover the blood spots on the sheet. Once that was done, Rachel climbed back into bed and kissed the blonde girl awake.

Quinn smirked, "Good morning."

"How you feeling?"

"I'm still a little sore."

"Figured you would be. Come on, get dressed. I'll wake up Brittany and Noah and we'll go get breakfast."

Quinn got dressed quick and then they woke up Brittany, who kept an eye on Quinn, while Rachel went to wake up Puck, who slept with all the other lesser pirates in the main barracks. Puck would be an officer eventually when he was of age, but for now since he wasn't a girl, he had to sleep with the rest of the crew.

"Don't know why you dragged us out so early, Berry," Puck griped.

"Early to bed, early to rise, Puck," Rachel just smirked at him. "Besides I need to talk to Brittany about something after breakfast, so I need you to watch Quinn for me."

"What do I get out of it," Puck flirted.

"How about I don't spread a rumor about you having a tiny penis?"

"Hey, I'm hung, yo."

"I know. But everyone else doesn't."

"I know that," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah," Puck added. "Mia knows that the Puck-man is hung and so does Santana."

"Yeah, but Mia and Santana will go with the rumor if I tell them to," Rachel teased. "After all, I'm a Berry. I outrank you."

"You don't have rank."

"No, but I have pull with two people I like to call Dad and Daddy."

"Fine."

"Oh, come on, Puck." Rachel joked. "It's not like it's such a torture to hang out with my girl. You like it."

"Would like it better if you let me join in."

"Not gonna happen."

"She won't even let me join in, Puck," Brittany stated. "And I'm a hot chick."

"A hot, blonde chick," Puck said, leaning towards Quinn. "Just the way Berry likes them."

"I'm going to steal your bacon if you don't get away from me, Puck," Quinn threatened. He didn't move and sure enough his bacon disappeared before he even noticed it missing.

"Hey," Puck yelled. "How'd you get that so fast?"

Quinn just shrugged. "That's my girl," Rachel smirked.

"You'll make a hell of a pirate, Quinn," Brittany told her.

"Is she going to become a pirate," Puck asked.

"Up to her," Rachel stated, making eye contact with Quinn. "I hope so." Brittany smiled at them.

"Hey," Puck started, "speaking of pirate stuff, we'll be in Tortuga in a week. What's on everyone's shopping list? Besides rum?"

"I have to get some shoes for Quinn," Rachel said. "She's been going around barefoot for too long."

"I'm thinking of picking up something pretty for Santana."

"Will I ever meet this infamous Santana," Quinn asked.

"Sure will. She lives on the island. You'd like her Quinn. Then maybe we can finally convince Rachel to let us all sleep together."

"Nope," Rachel stated.

"You enjoyed it the last time," Brittany whined.

"Wait," Puck interrupted. "You got to have a threesome with Mia and Santana. Damn, life's no fair."

"And on that note," Rachel announced. "We've got to get going. I really need to talk to Mia. And Puck, make sure you keep an eye on my girl. Oh, and if I find out that your hands start roaming, I'm going to cut them off."

…

When Puck left with Quinn, Brittany and Rachel headed back to Rachel's room. Rachel quickly lifted off the blankets and Brittany smirked at what she saw.

"She let you take it," Brittany smiled.

"She asked me to take it. Begged practically. She says she likes me. Do you think I've got a chance?"

"She really likes you Rachel. And your dads already agreed to make her a pirate if she wants. Yay. Rachel's got her lady."

"I hope so. I'm thinking of buying her a pirate pendant at Tortuga. I really want her to stay."

"Ask her again. I think she wants to stay now. She asked about Santana. And she is friends with me and Puck now. She likes it here with us. Now, you better go get her before Puck tries something again."

"I know. But, first help me change the sheets. I don't want her to worry over the blood."

…

A week went by and they all headed to Tortuga. Puck quickly went off for rum for everyone and Brittany and Rachel took Quinn for shoes. The next stop was over by the jewelry. Brittany was looking for something for Santana and Rachel left Quinn with her so she could look for the perfect pirate pendent for her wench.

Looking through the jewelry, Brittany quickly found a necklace with a blue stone that looked like a teardrop. "Oh," Brittany smiled. "This is perfect. Look Quinn, it's a tear, like when I cry when I miss my Santana."

"Looks good, Mia," Quinn told her.

"Quinn," a voice cried out. Quinn turned around at the sound of the voice and ended up face to face with her mother.

"Mom," Quinn said quickly, embracing her.

"Oh Quinnie," Judy gushed, "I've been so worried about you. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Mom, I'm fine. This is Mia. She's one of my friends."

"Friends? We don't befriend pirates, Quinn."

"But, they've been nice to me: Mia, Puck, Stella."

"Stella Berry? The daughter of the pirates that killed your father and had us all sold? What have they done to you?"

"Quinn," Brittany interrupted. "Maybe we should go."

"So you can take her away and continue to brainwash her," Judy yelled. "You screwed with my daughter's mind. Probably made her think that what you're doing is perfectly acceptable. Did Stella have sex with Quinn? Take her virtue, maybe?" Judy turned back to Quinn when Brittany didn't answer. "See, Quinn. Your father was right. Pirates play all sorts of games. They make they think they like you and make you fall into their world of sin, just to discard you."

"That's not true," Brittany countered.

"Isn't it?"

"What's going on," Rachel interjected, hearing the end of the argument.

"There you are, wench," the voice of another pirate, Artie "Wheels" Abrams rang out. "Do you know how hard it is to walk all around the marketplace looking for you with a peg leg? You'll pay for that wench." Artie then saw Brittany and Rachel. "Oh, Nostra Stella Berry and Mia Bailarin Sylvester, didn't expect to run into you. I hope you are enjoying your shopping trip. Give my best to your dads and mom."

Rachel quickly grabbed Quinn and pulled her into her. "We will Wheels. But, right now we need to get going." Rachel turned to Brittany and Quinn. "Back to the ship, now."

When they got back to the ship they headed straight for Rachel's room.

"What the hell was that," Rachel demanded.

"Quinn ran into her mom," Brittany said.

"I saw that. I meant with you, Brittany. You're a pirate. You don't just stand and argue with a wench."

"Hey," Quinn interjected, "that's my mother you're talking about."

Rachel softened. "It is. You're right. But, the fact remains. We're pirates. Tortuga is a pirate territory. We can't afford to look weak."

"Maybe mom was right. Everything is just a game to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't really like me. You don't really love me. It's just a game to get me into bed with you. You gain my trust so I let you take my virginity and you use me because I'm Governor Fabray's daughter."

"Is that what you think," Rachel argued, angry. "I bought you, Quinn. If I wanted just to fuck you and take your virginity I could have done that the night I bought you and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. I've been real nice to you, but you forget, I have the power here. This is my fathers' ship with my fathers' crew and we're going to my fathers' island. This is my home." Rachel turned to Brittany. "You should leave now."

Brittany tried to take a step towards Quinn, but the look on Rachel's face stopped her. She just exhaled, "Please don't do anything stupid, Stella. I'd be sad to lose Quinn as a friend." And with that Brittany turned and left.

"You'd hurt me," Quinn demanded.

"I could hurt you," Rachel said pinning Quinn back against the wall. "I could fuck you, right here, right now, as rough as I want. And no one can say anything to me. Because I own you."

For the first time since she drew her gun in the square, Quinn realized how scary Stella could be. But, Quinn was fueled with anger and would not back down to her. Quinn stared at Rachel straight in the eyes, until Rachel shoved the blonde onto the bed.

"Stay here. Go to sleep, Quinn," Rachel commanded. "It won't do you well to leave. I'll be back later." And with that Rachel left Quinn alone in her room, without locking the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Rating: R/NC-17 (R this chapter)

Chapter 5

When Rachel left Quinn, she didn't know where to go at first. She first thought about heading to Brittany's room, but that would lead to a discussion with the blonde pirate that she didn't want to have after a fight with Quinn. Rachel showed her ugly side and now probably blew every chance of keeping the woman she loved.

Fortunately, she ran into Puck who was carrying several bottles of rum. "Good," Rachel said to him, "just what I need."

"Hey now," Puck replied, "What's the magic word?"

"I'll let you touch my breasts."

"Done deal." Puck quickly poured some rum out for him and Rachel. "So, you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Yelled at Mia, and had a big fight with Quinn."

"What about?"

"She ran into her mom in the marketplace. I went all Stella on her. Her mom convinced her that we brainwashed her or something. And Mia let it happen."

"So what happened?"

"I sent Mia away. Had a power trip with Quinn, and now I'm here."

"Wait," Puck stopped her. "So, you left Quinn alone in your room."

A look of fear and realization crossed Rachel's face. "Shit," she said as she raced towards her room with Puck quickly following.

…

Quinn sobbed face down on the bed. She wanted to believe that Stella and Rachel were really two different people. She embarrassed Stella and Stella reacted in a way her Rachel wouldn't. Because, yes, despite everything, and despite how mad she was at the brunette, Rachel was still hers. Or maybe, rather, she was still Rachel's.

Judy Fabray really rattled Quinn today. Quinn fought so hard against admitting that she was gay, and now her mom justified that by saying the pirates brainwashed her. Hell, maybe they did. But, still the feelings for Rachel remained. So, maybe Brittany was right. Maybe everything was real.

But, Quinn didn't have much more time to think about it, because she lost her train of thought when the door opened.

"Stella," Quinn called out quietly, not looking at the door.

"Not quite," a deep voice answered.

Quinn's breath caught and she felt her heart started hammering in her chest as she turned around to see Corkscrew standing at the foot of Rachel's bed.

"She left you all alone," Corkscrew taunted, "in her private room, where anyone can just walk in. I thought she was supposed to protect you." Quinn slid as far away from Corkscrew on the bed as possible. "Come on, now. After a month of having sex with Stella, you want a man to show you what you're missing."

"No, please," Quinn pleaded.

"That's what they all say." Corkscrew grabbed Quinn and pulled her down to pin her on the bed. Quinn started to sob, gasping for air out of fear. Corkscrew just pulled up her shirt and smiled. Quinn could feel his fingers trace a line to her breasts and then he grabbed one, squeezing too hard. She whimpered from the discomfort.

"Stella, help," Quinn cried out softly. Her fear somehow made it impossible for her to scream.

"She can't help you now," Corkscrew told her.

"Yes, she can," Rachel growled as Puck pulled Corkscrew off the blonde girl. Rachel kneed Corkscrew in the balls before climbing onto the bed and holding Quinn.

"Ouch, you little bitch," Corkscrew yelled. "Learned that trick from your fucking Aunt? Too bad it didn't save your mother from me. She didn't have the energy to kick me or fight me off after she gave birth to you, my bastard child."

"What are you talking about," Puck demanded. "She died in childbirth."

"No, that wench was alive. She bled out after I fucked her."

"What?"

"He killed her," Quinn said quietly. "You're not supposed to have sex after giving birth."

"You bastard," Rachel swore angrily, "You fucked her until she bled to death. That's a capital offense."

"Killing a wench," Corkscrew laughed.

"No," Puck stated. "Killing a pirate. Because she became a pirate before she gave birth to Stella."

"Puck," Rachel ordered, "Take him to my fathers and tell them what happened. I need to be here." Puck nodded and escorted Corkscrew out of the room. Rachel pulled Quinn in closer to her and began to cry. "I'm sorry. I was stupid. I got embarrassed and hurt and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I definitely should have never left you alone. I understand if you never want to see me again."

Quinn was crying too, and at Rachel's words, she held on to the other girl tighter. "No, I'm sorry. My mom confused me. Make me believe this was all a game and that you were all evil pirates just after me for my name and virtue. But, you're not. Corkscrew was, but you never were. You offered me friendship, love and protection and I spat in your face for it. I told you once that I liked you, but I was lying. I don't just like you Rachel, I fell for you. And because of everything mom and dad taught me, I feared it, and tried to deny it. But, I can't. I love you, Rachel Berry. And now after everything I see that."

Rachel just smiled and kissed Quinn. The kiss was different than one they've ever shared before. It was tender and full of love. Rachel turned over so that Quinn was on top of her and Quinn's hands began to wander up Rachel's shirt, desperate to touch her. Rachel gasped at the contact and moaned when Quinn's fingertips reached her breasts.

"That's hot," Brittany said, standing in doorway. Quinn quickly slid off Rachel, who just smirked.

"Yeah, you know you want in on this," Rachel flirted.

"I so do."

"Sorry. I'm not sharing today. Maybe some other time."

"Tease."

The three girls laughed, but then Rachel got serious for a moment. "Hey, Brit. I'm sorry about earlier."

But Brittany just shook it off. "Don't worry about it. You're just trying to make me a better pirate. Oh, and speaking of better pirates, your dads wanted me to tell you that they are heading here after they throw Corkscrew in the brig. Apparently they weren't too far away when everything happened in here and they heard the whole thing."

"Yes, so the moral of the story," Jackson stated walking into the room with Elias and Sue in tow, "is that we sent Brittany ahead before you got naked. We didn't think you'd appreciate us all walking in on you as your girl thanked you for saving her." Rachel smiled as Quinn blushed.

"Baby," Rachel laughed at Quinn, "if you're going to stay here, you're going to have to get used to daddy's and dad's sense of humor."

"She's staying," Brittany asked. Both Quinn and Rachel nodded. "Yay."

"Is this what you want," Elias asked Quinn. "You don't have to stay. There is no pressure."

"I like her, sir," Quinn started. "Actually, scratch that. I love her. Now, I don't know how a relationship between us would work out, but I know I want to try."

"Well," Sue said. "You will have expectations here as a pirate. You'll have to follow our code, and learn to protect yourself. As a pirate, you can't rely on the other pirates to protect it you. It looks weak. You'll have a lot to teach her, Rachel."

"But," Elias interjected, "she has time. First order of business is to deal out the punishment for Corkscrew. The punishment for killing another pirate while on board a pirate ship is death. He will be hung, drawn, and quartered back on the island. And you know you have to give another name, a pirate name. No, female pirate will be called by their real names unless in private. But, you both know that. Oh and Brittany, maybe you should see if Santana ready to become a pirate, too."

"Really," Brittany squealed. Both Jackson and Elias nodded and Brittany ran to embrace the two pirates. "Thanks Uncle Jackson and Uncle Elias. Santana's going to become a pirate."

Elias turned to Sue, "You think you can get everything ready for a ceremony when get back to the island."

Sue nodded. "I can do that. I remember my pirate ceremony. I was pregnant with Brittany and Shelby had just gotten pregnant with Rachel. We swore on the cannon together. I remember it was a small ceremony, only Lucas and you two were there. I became Coach Sylvester and Shelby became Siren Corcoran Berry. It was a big day. I had a more public ceremony later, but Shelby never did. And now we know why." Sue kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Take care of her, little girl. She won't be your wench for much longer. Come on, Brittany. Let's go so Jackson and Elias can have a private moment with their girls." With that Sue grabbed her daughter, who was still bouncing with the thought of Santana becoming a pirate, and left.

"Now," Jackson started, "we have something to clear up. Corkscrew is not your father. Elias and I have known for a long time that he raped Shelby beforehand, but you, Rachel, are mine biologically. At least we think so."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have birthmark just like yours behind my right thigh, just like you do. So, we've known for a long time that you are a Berry." Rachel embraced her fathers and smiled at them. "Good. Now that that's settled, I think Elias and I should leave the two of you to go back to what you were doing." Both male pirates smirked at the girls as they left the room.

Rachel quickly locked the door behind them. "So, Miss Fabray, where were we?"


	7. Chapter 6

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 6

Quinn and Rachel looked out over the main deck as they docked in the Isla de Bajas.

Rachel smiled and turned to Quinn, "You're free."

But, Quinn just shook her head and embraced the brunette, "I'm yours."

"Come on, come on," Brittany urged. "We're home and I want to see my Santana."

Rachel and Quinn let Brittany lead them unto the island and towards the spice shop that Santana's family owned.

When they got there, Brittany ran to the tan girl working behind the counter.

"San," Brittany cried out and embraced the girl, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I've miss you."

"Santana," Papi Lopez called out, "Quien esta alli?

"Papi," Santana answered. "Es Brittany y Rachel." The Latina turned back to Brittany and kissed her again. "I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you too, which is why Rachel is here. She's got a job to do," Brittany pushed.

"Alright Brit," Rachel exclaimed. "Firstly, Santana, I'd like to introduce you to my wen… well she's not my wench anymore, my girlfriend?" Quinn nodded. "Right, my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is Santana Lopez, Brittany's soul mate. Now, on to the pirate business. Since you've been friends with me and Brittany forever, and you are the love of her life, my fathers' would formally like to offer you a spot as a pirate on La Baja."

"What does that even mean," Santana asked.

"It means we can be together," Brittany said. "It means that you can live on the ship with me and that we really can be in a relationship like we've always wanted."

"But," Rachel interjected, "It also means that you now have pirate status and have to obey and swear to the pirate code. It means that you'll be away from home for long periods of time and have to abide by the hierarchy system. We have to keep up appearances and we can't use our own names in public. We gain a pirate name. You know mine and Brittany's, but you've never had to use them before. If you agree to become a pirate, you will."

"I think I can handle that," Santana smiled proudly. "And I'm always away from home, because home is wherever Brittany is." Brittany embraced the girl again and smiled, giving off a look that Rachel and Santana both knew meant things were going to get very steamy very soon.

"We'll it was nice seeing you Santana," Rachel chirped. "I'll see you again real soon. Brittany, don't break her. Quinn, come on. I'm going to take you home." Rachel led Quinn towards the Berrys' house and Brittany kissed Santana quickly.

"Think you can take a long break," Brittany flirted.

Santana just smiled. "Papi. Brittany and I are going to hang out, okay."

"Mija," Papi Lopez scolded, "what about the shop?"

"I'm becoming a pirate, Papi. Have my brothers pick up the slack. Right now, I want to spend time with my pirate."

Santana quickly takes Brittany to her room and shuts the door. "I really missed you." And with that Santana kissed Brittany with all that she had and Brittany eagerly returned every bit of it. Clothes were quickly shed and Santana and Brittany quickly made up for all of their lost time.

"Amazing," Santana mumbled.

"You're amazing," Brittany said. "And before I forget, I got something for you. I picked it up in Tortuga." Brittany reached into her pants pocket to pull out the necklace. "It's a tear, because I'm always so sad when you're not here."

Santana sat up and Brittany fastened to necklace around her. "Now, you won't have to be sad again. I'm not letting you go anywhere without me."

"I love you, Alma Linda."

"Alma Linda?"

"It means "pretty soul." At least I think that's what it means. Do you like it as your pirate name? I can call you Linda."

"I think it sounds perfect," Santana told her.

"Good. Now, we've already fucked, so I intend to make love to you know until we need to eat or until Corkscrew's execution, whatever comes first."

"Why do we have to be at his execution?"

"It's a pirate obligation. But, forget about that for now. Cause all I want to think about is you."

…

"It isn't much," Rachel told Quinn as she led her to a moderately sized house, "but it's home, at least, it is while we're on the island."

"I like it."

"It's not like your big house you had on the province."

"It might have been a big house, but it was mostly empty. I don't imagine that this has the same feel."

Rachel took Quinn into the house and led her to her room before kissing her. Quinn relaxed into the kiss, deepening it, and pushed Rachel onto the bed once they were finished.

"Aggressive," Rachel commented. "I can get used to this." Quinn just smirked and climbed on the bed and hovered over top the brunette. She lifted Rachel's shirt and kissed the tan skin below it. Rachel moaned at the contact and lifted her shirt completely off to give Quinn more access. And Quinn took it, kissing up towards Rachel's breasts, but not touching them. Rachel groaned.

"You want me to touch them," Quinn teased. Rachel just nodded. Quinn smirked and traced around the edges of her breasts, but was careful not to actually touch them. Rachel groaned again and Quinn's hand moved to tease Rachel nipple with one hand and placed the other in her mouth.

"Fuck, Quinn," Rachel cried out.

"Patience, Rachel," Quinn flirted, teasing both nipples with her fingers. She kissed back down to the tops of Rachel's pants, licking around the brunette's navel. Rachel let out a whimper and Quinn let go of Rachel long enough to remove the pirate's pants before resuming her attack on Rachel's breasts. Quinn kissed further down, paying painful attention to Rachel's inner thighs.

"Quinn, please," Rachel begged. Quinn let go of Rachel and slid back up to meet her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good," Quinn said as she slid back down to Rachel's core. "You're so wet. Did I do this," she teased.

"Yes, all from you. Now, please Quinn." The blonde didn't need to be told twice; she put her mouth in between Rachel's leg and teased the area with her tongue. Rachel moaned and squirmed at the contact. Rachel continued to squirm as Quinn teased her opening and clitoris with her tongue. The pirate's breath began labored until Quinn gently bit down on her sensitive nub, which caused Rachel to yell out as her muscles spasmed. But, Quinn didn't let up and soon enough Rachel was coming again. Rachel quickly pulled away before Quinn could try for the hat-trick.

"No more," Rachel mumbled. "Can't take it. Your turn as soon as I can move." Quinn smirked, but Rachel pulled her into a tight embrace before Quinn could think about fucking her again. After several minutes, Rachel flipped to hover over Quinn and quickly stripped the other girl, nipping and licking the whole way. Rachel settled herself in between Quinn's legs, spreading them wide, before roughly slipping two fingers inside of Quinn.

"Rachel," Quinn called out in shock. The brunette just smirked and continued to pump in and out of the blonde, who started bucking her hips to match Rachel's movements. After several minutes, Quinn found her release with a loud moan.

Rachel climbed up back next to Quinn and lay down facing her, wrapping her arm and leg around the blonde's body. Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek and whispered, "Bella Ragazza," into her ear. Quinn turned her head to face Rachel, who continued to explain. "Bella Ragazza. Beautiful girl. It's you. My Bella." Quinn just smiled and both girls drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

…

"Quinn, Rachel," Brittany called entering the Berry home and headed towards Rachel's bedroom.

"Brittany," Santana warned, "maybe you should knock."

"Nope," the blonde girl stated firmly, "They need to get a move on." Both girls entered the bedroom to find Rachel and Quinn sound asleep. "Aw. They're cute."

"We're cuter."

"Damn straight. Now, to wake them up." Brittany bounced on the bed, dragging Santana with her.

Quinn groaned at the intrusion, and Rachel yelled, "Hey."

But, the Latina and the blonde pirate just laughed. "Come on," Brittany urged, "get dressed. We can't miss the execution."

"Do we really have to go," Santana whined.

Rachel groaned, but answered anyway. "We'll Brittany and I do. And as new pirates Bella and you should go too."

"Bella," Brittany questioned.

Rachel nodded. "Bella Ragazza. You?"

"Alma Linda. I call her Linda."

"I like."

"Me too. Now come on let's go."

…

They all headed over to the square just in time to see Corkscrew's body being dragged to the place where he would be hung. Corkscrew was bound in chains and helped to the platform by Schue and Puck. Elias and Jackson stood atop the platform and fastened the noose around his neck.

"This man, Ken "Corkscrew" Tanuaka," Jackson started, "had been found guilty of killing a pirate, caught stealing and attempting to defile another pirate's possession in the form of a wench. He has been sentenced to be hung, drawn, and quartered. His body has been dragged here on a wooden rack to be hung until death. He will then be emasculated, and his body will be cut into quarters and displayed on the island for a period of no less than one month."

"Any last words," Elias asked the condemned pirate.

"Fuck you."

"Very well." Elias looked to Jackson to pull the lever to drop Corkscrew's body, but Jackson just looked at Rachel in crowd, silently asking if she wanted to do it. Rachel just shook her head and held Quinn tightly into her body; the blonde girl was unable to watch the man who tried to rape her be put to death. Exhaling, Jackson pulled the lever, and Corkscrew's body fell.

"It's done," Rachel whispered to Quinn. "Come on, let's get to the ship. The ceremony will start after they quarter the body, and you don't have to watch that."

Brittany just took Santana by the hand and followed Rachel and Quinn to "La Baja." Soon, her Santana will become her Linda. Her best friend and surrogate sister found the love of her life and she wasn't letting her go. Everyone in her life was happy, and Brittany couldn't help but think that she was about to get everything that she's ever wanted.


	8. Epilogue

Title: A Pirate's Life For Me

Rating: NC-17 (R this part)

Epilogue

Five Years Later

When Rachel bought the blonde haired beauty in the wench auction, she never expected to actually fall in love with her. But, she did. Rachel learned to love Quinn just by having her in her bed and being there for each other. Rachel protected her and she in turn, gained a powerful confidant.

And somehow, Quinn learned to love her back. Maybe it was because she in a complicated situation and the blonde clung to the other pirate for lack of anyone else. But, Rachel wanted to believe that Quinn loved her because she was good to the blonde wench and that it was enough to wear down her old notions against homosexuality.

But, whatever the reason, the fact remained; Quinn and Rachel were hopelessly in love with each other. Rachel didn't think that she could love the girl any more than she already did, but she does. At this moment in particular, Rachel loves Quinn more than anything else in the world.

"Fuck you," Quinn swore. "This thing is never coming out." Rachel just held her wife's hand, as Quinn tried to push their child out of her body.

"Baby," Rachel cooed, "you're doing great."

"Rachel, shut up. I hate you right now," the blonde yelled as she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Ow."

"That's nothing." Puck just laughed at the blonde's griping. And Quinn snapped at the new Captain of "La Baja." "What are you laughing at Noah? You're the one that did this to me."

"It was your wife's idea," he countered. "Besides that sex was hot." Quinn and Rachel both glared at him, and he swallowed hard. Rachel smiled to herself. He wasn't wrong. Rachel got to tease and caress her wife as Puck thrust into her. They wanted a baby and there was no man on the ship that they trusted more than Noah.

"Quinn," the midwife said, "I can see the head. You're almost there. Just push, honey." And Quinn gave it all she got, squeezing the life out of Rachel's hand. Puck just stood behind the midwife watching the baby come out and looking kind of like he was about to faint. "Here's the head, and here comes the shoulders. You're doing fine, Quinn. Come on, keep pushing. Aw, it's a girl. Alright, legs, feet and she's out."

Quinn panted as the midwife cut the cord and cleaned up her little girl. Then a minute later she came back with the little bundle wrapped in a blanket, and placed it in Quinn's arms. Rachel scooted over into the bed, behind Quinn, and Puck walked over to the other side of Quinn.

"Hi there," Quinn cooed at her daughter. She smiled and looked over at her wife, who had tears in her eyes. "Hey there, little one."

"What's her name," Noah asked.

Quinn looked up at Rachel and they smiled at each other. "Beth Fabray Berry," Rachel stated proudly.

"No Puckerman in there? After all, I am the father."

"Noah, your last name might be Puckerman, but you know that you are basically a Berry. Besides my name carries more weight."

"Hey, I'm the new Captain of the ship."

"Only because Dad and Daddy retired. Besides, I'm the Quartermaster. I have just as much power as you do."

"Alright," Quinn interrupted, "back to your corners. Besides, I think this little one wants her other mommy to hold her. Noah, why don't you bring the others in? Elias, Jackson, Santana, Brittany, and Sue have been waiting outside for a while." Quinn handed over her daughter and Puck went outside and got the gang.

They introduced their daughter to everyone. Jackson and Elias smiled and took turns holding their grand-daughter. Brittany and Santana gave a little stuffed duck to the young girl, while Sue promised to see to it that the little girl grew up strong and brave like her two mothers.

"So," Brittany asked, "what's her pirate name?" The three parents all looked at each other and shrugged. None of them have really thought about it.

"You didn't come up with a pirate name," Sue scolded. "Shame on you." Elias and Jackson just laughed.

"I have an idea for one," Santana said. "Rachel, your name in Italian means our star, right?" Rachel nodded. "Well this little girl is going to be your little star, so how about that? Estrella Poca. Little star."

Quinn glanced over at Rachel and smiled, "I like it."

Rachel just nodded and kissed her wife, "Me too."

"You know," Sue interrupted, "that's what Shelby used to call you before you were born, Rachel. You were her little star." Jackson and Elias just nodded at the memory.

Puck chuckled, "Little star it is. Hello, Baby Estrella."

Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her on the bed, so that both of them were seated comfortably, and Elias gave the baby back to Quinn. Quinn took Beth into her arms and laid her own head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Santana," Brittany smirked, "look how cute they are. I want a baby."

"Okay, Brittany," Santana said. "I guess we now have to give this little one a playmate."

"Yay. You're going to look so pretty pregnant," Brittany replied as she stroked Santana's stomach.

"Wait. Why do I have to carry the child?"

"Because I'm a pirate officer. I can't be pregnant in front of the crew."

"Who says?"

"Yeah, Brittany," Quinn interjected, "who says? Rachel is going to have the next one."

"Wait," Rachel stammered. "What? I'm the Quartermaster, I can't."

"Yes, you can and yes, you are."

Jackson and Elias wrapped their hands around each other and chuckled at the exchange. Sue just whispered something into Brittany's ear and she beamed at her mother. Brittany then whispered in Santana's ear, which caused the Latina to sigh. "Okay, I'll have this one, but you're getting the next one. You should do the same, Berry, fair is fair."

Rachel sighed, "We'll talk about it." Quinn smiled and yawned. "Alright, my baby mama's sleepy. I think it's time for you all to go." Everyone filed out of the room and Quinn cuddled up to Rachel with Beth in her arm. Rachel kissed her wife, and embraced her tighter. She kissed the top of Beth's head and began to sing "Hoist the Colors," as a lullaby, just as her fathers had done for her when she was younger. As she sang, Rachel smiled, knowing the life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
